1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle having a blade. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for maintaining a depth of the blade during pitching of the blade, and to a method for utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work vehicles, such as motor graders, bulldozers and crawlers, may be provided with a blade for pushing, shearing, carrying, and leveling soil and other material. The blade is configured to move in various directions relative to a chassis of the vehicle. For example, the blade may be raised and lowered, translated side to side, and rotated side to side, relative to the chassis.
The blade may also be pitched forward and backward relative to the chassis. The pitch of the blade, or the angle formed between the blade and the ground, may be adjusted to alter the blade's performance when pushing, shearing, carrying, and spreading material. For example, the blade is generally pitched backward when handling hard, compact soil, and the blade is generally pitched forward when handling soft soil.